


Downtown Crossing

by AmbitiousSoul



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, NYC, One Shot, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbitiousSoul/pseuds/AmbitiousSoul
Summary: They met on a rainy day where the road turned to cobblestone.





	Downtown Crossing

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by these rainy day pics of Yanjun and this dull weather. So here we are. Enjoy~

He was beautiful. Ethereal if you will. From the way his eyelashes swept against his cheeks with every blink of his eyes. To the deep dimples that were graced upon me every time he curved his lips upwards, whether it be to give me a mischievous smile or a flirtatious smirk.

  
"You're late again," he chortled at me.

  
I rolled my eyes immediately indulging in his playful banter despite the meek weather.

  
"The R has a mind of its own some days. Next time I'll drive the damn thing myself so I can get to you faster your majesty, " came my sarcastic reply.

  
A soft chuckle escaped from between his lips.

  
"Why would I want that? It would take away from your quirks and that's one of the things I love about you."

  
He smirks, I blush. Satisfied he pulls me closer to him so I'm also under his umbrella. Prompting me to put mines down.

  
"Well since we're confessing weird things I'm going to one up you," he glanced at me curiously linking our fingers together as we started to stroll along the sidewalk, "I was actually across the street for a bit admiring something."

  
He hummed. I peaked at him from the corner of my eye.

  
"Admiring what," he asked.

  
"You."

  
Our eyes met briefly before he looked away. I could see the blush starting to form on his cheeks. Cute.

  
"Me?"

  
I nodded and he raised an eyebrow for me to elaborate. I studied his profile for a bit before continuing.

  
"Because you're beautiful."

  
His eyes go a little wider and the tint on his cheeks a little darker. I bit my lip and looked straight ahead instead of at the beauty that was him. We were both a little flustered with emotions, but I decided to continue because it was something I had been wanting to say for a while now.

  
“I just feel so lucky to have someone as beautiful outside as he is inside. You’re not only a gift to me but this world Lin Yanjun.”

There was a light squeeze of my hand before we came to a halt. I gathered up the last bit of courage I had and turned to face him. When our eyes met I could see the love and adoration swimming through his. It was quiet for a moment. The passing of pedestrians, the sound of the sirens and car horns all seemed to dull and it was just the two of us staring each other down speaking without words. He makes the first move pulling me into him by our still connected hands. A kiss is placed upon my lips. There beneath his umbrella we share a piece of our hearts with each other. It’s short but meaningful and when he pulls away a smile is on his lips, eyes still full of love.

  
“That was the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard.”

  
We laugh.

  
“I honestly didn’t think that I could love you anymore than I do already but you’re always so full of surprises,” he says.

  
“I love you too,” I reply smugly.

  
“You say all that stuff not realizing just how amazing you are yourself.”

  
This time he places a kiss on my forehead. His lips linger there as he speaks, warm breath against my skin. Scent of coffee ever so strong on him, ever so comforting to me.

  
“You’re more than amazing, you could be with anyone right now yet,” he pulls away so he could look me in the eyes once again, “you’re here with me. I must’ve done something extremely incredible in my past life to be so lucky in this one. I guess that makes us two of the luckiest people on earth then.”

  
By now my face feels hot and my smile can no longer can be contained. He lets out a satisfied hum kissing me once more. He pulls me along with him as he starts moving again.

  
“No fair you stole my thunder,” I pout.

  
A kiss stolen and he replies.

  
“I love you too darling.”

  
I already know without looking at him that there’s a more than satisfied smirk on his face. Oh how the tables have turned. I bump him with my hip making us sway we share a short laugh entangled hands swinging along as we stroll.

  
“So why did you ask me to meet you here?”

  
“It’s a surprise.”

  
“You know I hate those.”

  
“I do.”

  
“Then why so mysterious?”

  
“Because even though you’re skeptical I know you trust me enough to follow me anywhere.”

  
“So cocky I take back everything I said.”

  
“Did I lie,” he’s met with stubborn silence and laughs, “you say it like I wouldn’t do the same thing for you.”

  
“Touché.”

  
We fall into a comfortable silence and continue our leisure stroll. Cars splash along the streets, people go about their day all while the light rain pitter patters against his umbrella. He holds me close. The weather is dim but our hearts are full and our day has gotten just a little bit brighter. We confessed our love downtown where the roads turn to cobblestone. For we live in the moment and our love is a journey and he’s absolutely right, I’d follow him anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on twitter @ambitioussoul_


End file.
